Harry Potter y los familiares
by M. Ravenwolf
Summary: La única familia de Harry se deshace de él a los siete años ¿Qué será de él a partir de ahora?  Primero en la serie Ropa de Segunda Mano.


Disclaimer de la historia: Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y a Warnner Bross. Los personajes y lugares han sido adaptados a esta historia sin fines más que la entretención de la autora y de los lectores.

Advertencias: En esta historia Harry no tendrá interés romántico. Elegí catalogar el mundo de la historia como "canon", debido a que mantendré la mayoría de los eventos como los describen los libros, no obstante habrá algunos objetos, rituales y hechizos de mi invención entre medio. También he inventado un poco de la historia de ciertos objetos e instituciones. Están advertidos.

Nota de la autora: El proceso de edición (y el gran bloqueo que tuve) han terminado. La trama de la original Ropa de Segunda mano no ha cambiado para nada, pero me di cuenta que sería mejor cambiar el título para poder categorizar adecuadamente las siete partes de la historia; decidí contar las aventuras de Harry hasta los dieciocho.

Prólogo: Malas Decisiones.

Era de noche en Privet Drive y, como en cualquier calle, se esperaría que las lámparas estuviesen iluminando el lugar. Sin embargo, si uno de los vecinos se hubiese asomado no habría podido ver nada, ya que la calle estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Esto, además de ser poco común, no fue causado por un apagón o una falla en el sistema eléctrico. Al contrario, el culpable de la falta de luz era un simple aparato de plata utilizado por un hombre tan viejo, que el término anciano parecía haber sido inventado solo para describirlo.

El anciano tomando ventaja de la oscuridad que había ocasionado, desenvolvía tranquilamente un dulce mientras aguardaba al motivo de su visita.

Este hombre viejo no era una persona común; él era un mago y estaba esperando al salvador de su mundo, el héroe que había derrotado a un poderoso mago oscuro. Él estaba esperando a Harry Potter: un niño de apenas un año.

Un ruido quebró el silencio que rodeaba el lugar, aumentando a cada minuto; la causa pronto fue clara para el anciano. Una gran motocicleta voladora había llegado transportando a un hombre tan grande que fácilmente podía ser confundido con un gigante. En sus brazos, grandes y musculosos, sostenía un bulto con mantas.

Una vez que el gigante se acercó al mago, el hombre viejo pudo ver por primera vez al niño que había causado tanto revuelo en el mundo mágico. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, en su frente, el pequeño tenía una cicatriz con la forma de un rayo.

Después que el gran hombre se despidiera con un beso en la frente del pequeño, el mago a su lado tomó con delicadeza al pelinegro entre sus brazos y con pasos decididos avanzó hasta el número cuatro de Privet Drive, para luego dejar al pequeño en el piso frente a la puerta de entrada.

De pronto, el gigante dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido, murmurando sobre la injusticia que una pareja como los Potter hubiese sido asesinada y que su hijo tuviese que vivir con personas no mágicas.

El anciano se volvió a reunir con el gran hombre, y temiendo ser descubiertos, lo consoló apresuradamente para que dejara de llorar de forma tan escandalosa. A continuación, dio por finalizada su labor en el lugar.

El gigante se despidió y, después de subirse en la motocicleta, se fue volando, tal y como había llegado.

Suspirando, el mago fue hasta el final de la calle y accionó su Apagador. La calle volvió a iluminarse y, con un giro sobre sus talones, el hombre ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Una brisa pasó por los jardines de Privet Drive, Harry se dió vuelta entre las mantas despertando por el frío que el viento había causado. El pequeño, creyendo encontrarse a salvo en su hogar, intentó volver a dormir; sin embargo, mientras se acomodaba, descubrió un objeto nuevo que despertó su curiosidad. Intentó que hiciera algo lindo como las cosas que sus padres le mostraban. Cuando no tuvo éxito se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las mantas y después de un rato volvió a estar dormido.

Más tarde, otra brisa se abrió paso a través de la calle revolviendo los cabellos del niño y los trozos que quedaban

de una carta. Algunos de los pedazos de papel levantaron vuelo, mientras que otros se esparcieron en el jardín.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Dursley solo pudo armar frases inconclusas, pero la información que tenía era suficiente para cocnocer el destino de su hermana y la razón por la que su sobrino se encontraba ahora con ella.


End file.
